With One Kiss
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: A day of detention can easily turn into a cruise of love. Jounouchi Kastuya had detention and it was raining, he needed to get home but then again he didn’t want to, he just didn’t know that Seto Kaiba would give him a lift home.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **A day of detention can easily turn into a cruise of love. Jounouchi Kastuya had detention and it was raining, he needed to get home but then again he didn't want to, he just didn't know that Seto Kaiba would give him a lift home. 

**With One Kiss **

by The Only Love for Soujiro Seta

Jou/Seto Yaoi

I don't own

Chapter 1

-

-

-

-

He laid his head against the stoned wall of the school. Today was not his day, his dad got sick in the morning, he missed his ride with his neighbor so he had to walk to school AND it was raining, he didn't have his homework he sure he did, he got detention twice, he got a headache, he ate alone 'cause the gang had projects due and where all in the library; he isn't really welcome in the library after what he did last year, and the most disturbing thing happened…Kaiba Seto did NOT tease him today. It was a bit too much and he almost lost his mind because this stunt Kaiba pulled.

It's a bit embarrassing to know that Jounouchi Kastuya is here, still at school, looking so down in the dumps that he looked dirty because of the rain, cloths, he was soaked form head to toe even though he was under the edge of the schools roof.

Jou sighed, racking his hand through his wet hair. He was currently sitting down against the wall and on the hastily concert steps. He looked up into the sky; he's eyes dulling due to the light gray sky. Then he growled angrily, moving his cold wet socks in his shoes.

'I hate the rain' he snorted angrily.

Funny how today the dud sprinting in gym, the gym teacher exerted both he and Honda because they were 2 seconds late. He was so sore he didn't know that if he even stand up and walk home.

Jou then gave a pout and started whimpering 'I don't want to WALK, my legs hurt so BAD, god sometimes I wish that my dad would just come pick me up from school, shit I knew I shouldn't had gone to detention, I should have known that Honda would ditch me to go on that date with Otogi. Damn it.'

"What are you doing here mutt?" a cold voice echoed through the air, bouncing off the walls meeting each other to make each other louder.

Jou jumped and locked beside him, his eyes widened as he followed the pans leg up top the person's face. He blinked 'Seto Kaiba'

Seto Kaiba frowned as he glared down at the boy "Stop gapping mutt, you're drooling" he said almost smirking when he saw Jou's reaction's to his comment.

Jou wiped the on coming droll with is sleeve, he glared at Seto growling in the processes "Shut up Kaiba" he 'humped' and crossed his arms "I wasn't drooling over you if that's what your thinking"

Seto's urge to smirk increased but he kept it as a frown "Really? Then what were you thinking about?"

"Food, of course" the blond grinned.

Seto blinked "you were thinking that I'm food, you want to EAT ME!! Damn mutt I never know you were a cannibal" he said in an 'awed' tone.

Jou blushed "I am not a cannibal" he yelled.

Seto cocked his head to the side "You not?" he asked innocently "Then you must be perverted, it's the only explanation" he said nodding his head.

The blond blushed again "Wha—t?! Kaiba if I could move right now I would deliver something were it hurts"

Seto chuckled "Really? And why can't you move?" he asked, totally thinking it in the wrong way.

Jou glared "Why should I tell you?"

The blue eyes boy frowned "Fine don't tell me. I'll be off then, bye mutt" the boy started walking down the steps while opening his umbrella.

Jou gasped almost trying to get up but the pain of not moving for so long hurts like hell. When he fell done he yelled "Wait!" he blinked when he realized what he 'yelled' out.

He watched as Seto stop and turn to him just as he was on the bottom step "What?" he called. Jou bit his lip before opening them to mumble something out. Seto narrowed his eyes he couldn't hear to word the mutt was saying "Speak up mutt" His comment didn't help, the mutt was still too low. Growling softly he walked back up to the mutt 'How did he get all wet?'

"What are you doing?" Jou said almost shaking.

Seto didn't noticed before but Jou was shaking, it wasn't all that cold, but he guess its because of his wet clothes. 'Poor puppy' "I couldn't hear you" he grilled out.

"Oh" Jou blushed and looked down, see it was ok to ask something fro faraway but when the person he's asking comes close it makes him a little nerves.

"Don't 'oh' me, what is it?"

Jou looked away "Could I …could I get a ride with you?"

The sudden question stunned Seto to silence he would had never guessed that Jou would ask his rival for help 'Wow, how cute' he smiled inside.

"So can i?" Jou asked in a small voice after a few seconds of silences.

"No" The blue eyed boy said.

Jou jolted "WHAT!? Come on Kaiba be a pal!"

"Be a pal to the person who calls him his rival, no thanks" he closed and turned around to walk away.

"Wait" Jou jolted with the pain in his legs. "Come on Kaiba, just this one" he begged "Please! Please! Come on!"

Kaiba stopped again, he sighed not turning, and it was cute yet pathetic to hear his puppy beg him for help. "Alright come on"

Jou perked up quickly with a wide smile "Really?"

"I don't like to repeat myself"

Jou nodded 'Right" he struggled to get up but ignored it to know that he was a ride home. Slowly bending he grabbed his umbrella and wobble to Seto, opening umbrella with is back pack on his left shoulder "Ok get going" he grinned up to Seto.

Seto shook his head "Follow mutt"

Jou frowned "I'm not a mutt Kaiba" he reported while walking behind but beside Seto. The rain wasn't as bad but stands in it for a long time you'll get soaked. 'He's so mean that bastard'

"I can call you what I want" Seto said over his shoulder.

"What? And why's that?"

Seto finally locked eyes with is amber eyes mutt "Because you're following me and I'm giving you ride"

Jou blushed a bit "Alright I'll swallow my pride for the moment"

Seto scoffed "You have pride mutt, that's a first"

"Kaiba" he warned.

"Careful I'm the one that's giving you ride"

Jou gave an annoyed look as he swallowed his tongue as he tried to not give Seto a mouthful of his shit. Seto blinked and looked behind him to see the look Jou made, smiling he turned back with his eyes closed. "That's better, now no more talking it would destroy the silence" he heard Jou growled and smiled. A few minutes passed until they got to his car he unlocked the car doors and watched Jou get in first. Sighing he went in next.

"Put your seat belt on mutt" Jou didn't argue he did as he was told and laid back against the seat. "Don't mess up my seat"

Jou smirked "Too late" he heard Seto scoffed and start the car, almost admittedly he stretched out to the heat.

Seto observed this before backing up "Your cold?" he asked as he reached to turn up the heat.

"Of course I am, I'm soaking wet and I was outside for an hour" Jou complained rubbing his hands together for more warmth.

"Why didn't you just stay inside?"

"'Cause I thought a certain someone was going wait for me and besides" he shrugged "I had detention"

"Detention isn't that long"

"I know" they both fell silent it was one of those times that they could stand each other, a good long moment of since, no bickering and they didn't argue as much as they should and Jou was getting a little fed up about. He started fidgeting in seat before growling and rubbing his damped hair "Arg, alright Seto either pot on the radio or I'll start cussing you out for no reason" he said.

"I don't like listening to music while I'm driving" Seto said as he turned on his signal light.

"Really? Well I guess I'll just start to talk uh?" Seto didn't say a word he just concentrated on driving and the road. Jou frowned when he didn't get reaction out of the blue eyed boy. 'Man this is awkward' He pouted and leaned back in his seat, with just the roaring of the car he closed his amber eyes and just…listened.

Seto let his eyes off road for a second; Jounouchi Kastuya was asleep in his car. He let his eyes swirl back to the road once he for to a red light he turned his head to gaze at Jou. The boyish looks Jou sported made him a lot cutter than he was awake, of course he looks cute during anything but just to see neither him with any wrong nor stress. He smiled seeing Jou like this made him like him ever more.

Other the way home Seto kept stealing glances at his cute, sleeping puppy. Once he got up close to the small apartment house he turned the engine off but kept the power since it got a little darker so that me and it got a little colder and he doesn't want his puppy to catch a cold.

He sighed and leaned back in his seat, relaxing at the sight of Jou, the warm heat and the calm of the rain running. He studied Jou's face again for a moment before leaning over 'My beautiful puppy' he thought. Reaching out his hand to stroke the blonds' cheek, slightly caressing his bottom lip with thumb 'So soft' he thought surprising. He always thought that boy would have dry lips not chapped but just dry 'Oh, I only wish; he leaned closer his lips almost touching Jou's. Our of hesitation he paused before leaning back again and when the same hand that rested against Jou's cheek, raised above from the boys face 'Pretty Jou'

"Wake up Jou!" Seto smacked Jou upside his head jolting Jou awake.

"Oww! What the hell?!" Jou sputtered out grabbing upon the sore spot on his head. He opened his amber eyes to glare at the person who hit.

Seto sat away from Jou as he glared at him "What the hell Kaiba!?"

Seto shrugged "Wake you up didn't it besides you're home" he nodded towards the window besides Jou.

Jou turned to see it was indeed his house "Oh" he began grabbing this things "Thanks" he mumbled.

Seto watched him get his things and grabbed the door handle but before Jou could open the door he grabbed Jou's left hand "Jou" he used Jounouchi's nickname.

Jou didn't make a move he was still in shock that Seto Kaiba would call him by his nickname instead of the insulted nickname "What?" he said without looking at Seto.

Seto licked his lips "Don't talk about this alright?" he asked almost too afraid that if he lets Jou go than he would tell the world that he really has a heart.

Jou frowned he didn't expect that Seto would say something like this after being helpful but he should has predestined "Sure"

"Jou" he called he knew Jou would thing like this.

"I got it Kaiba"

"You better and Jou"

"What Kaiba? I don't have all day" the blond tuned around angrily.

Seto smirked before pulling back from "Hey" he let his smirked go he turned to look out his window "If you need a lift home I could" he blushed slightly "Give you a ride home?"

Jou blinked 'Uh?' he was confused until he figured it out and broke into a smile "Really?"

Seto frowned and glared at the innocent window "I don't like to repeat myself"

"Oh thanks Kaiba are you always after school?" he said grinning with shinning eyes.

"Most of the time" he mumbled almost shrugging.

"Alright good thing for you I have detention for next 2 weeks!" he laughed victoriously.

Seto frowned dropped and gave Jou an annoyed look as he watched Jou laugh to death. 'Go on puppy"

"Good bye ice prince" Jou teased happily while closing the door and walking away from the car.

'Well that was interesting' Seto thought as he watched Jou go into the house, he smirked 'this'll be fun, be safe my cute puppy' he thought as he reversed out of the driveway and driving back to his estate.

Seto Kaiba has spun his web and successfully caught Jounouchi Kastuya's wings, now all he needs to do is to drag Jounouchi to him.

Well this is the end the chapter, this is my first time posting an Jou/Seto story, I hope you liked it, please REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **A day of detention can easily turn into a cruise of love. Jounouchi Kastuya had detention and it was raining, he needed to get home but then again he didn't want to, he just didn't know that Seto Kaiba would give him a lift home. 

**With One Kiss **

by The Only Love for Soujiro Seta

Jou/Seto Yaoi

I don't own

Chapter 2

-

-

-

-

A few days of this occurred, Jounouchi would stay after school for detention and Seto would take him home. It was little unnerving to say that they got along during the car ride, either Jou feel asleep during the ride or Jou would have a pleasant conversation and make him laugh at a few of his stories.

And now today was Friday and Jou doesn't have detention today. Jou pushed out his bottom lip sighing in disappointment, he leaned back in his chair 'Man I can't even get detention today' Jou actually tried to get detention but all the teachers told was that 'We all have a 4 day weekend and so do you kids, so why are we going to cut our vacation short' Even Jou noticed that the kids that actually had detention today was told not to come after school

Jou was really enjoying Seto's presences. He actually…liked Seto, he wasn't as bad as he was during school he listened but he does fight with him making the ride a little better. Jou was looking forward spending time with Seto.

He pouted 'Seto'

DINNNGGG!!!

And now the bell rang.

-

-

-

-

[After school with Seto

Once Seto left the library, he sighed silently he wasn't going to spend time with is little Jou this after noon he was a bit disappointed. 'Aw man and I was going to treat him out for dinner too' he frowned; he was actually going to kidnap Jou and force him to have dinner with him.

When he got to the entrance of the school he opened the heavy door and just out of habit he looked down to where Jou would be sitting there waiting for him but to his heartache no Jou. He sighed harshly 'Figures, why would Jou stay when he doesn't have to' He shook his head; he will NOT pity himself over some stupid feelings he has for his little puppy.

As he walked to his car his thoughts turned back to Jou, of course he said he wasn't going to pity himself over it but he couldn't stop thinking Jou even if he did try to pity himself. "Damn it" he cursed loudly.

"Talking' to ya self, Kaiba"

Seto was jolted out his thoughts, blinking he focused on the figure that was leaning on the other side of his car. 'Jou' he gaped a little.

Jou was happily leaning against the door of the passenger seat, his head resting onto his folded arms, which were on top on the car's roof. He grinned.

Seto then shook himself out of his stupor and placed on his cold mask "I thought they said that they weren't serving detention today" he said smartly and smirked.

Jou blushed "Wha--" he looked away "Shut up Kaiba!" he yelled then pouted and buried his mouth in his arms "I had to stay after anyway" his voice muffled.

Seto smiled before replacing it with a smirked "You had to stay after for what?" Seto asked knowingly getting under Jou's skin.

"None of your business!" the blond shouted in embarrassment.

"Is that right?" he humphed "Are sure you just didn't miss me?"

Jou blushed bit time "Why would I miss someone like you!" he yelled, shooting his head to the side not wanting Kaiba to see the innocent want in his eyes.

If Seto didn't see the blush on Jou's face then he would had been completely hurt. He smiled warmly "Well, since you're here it seems like you need a ride home" he said unlocking the car's doors, going up to it and placing his fingers under the lift of the door handle, he paused to see Jou smile, a tinge of pink blush 'Oh cute' he thought.

-

-

-

-

"Hey" he called out "Could you not take me home, just yet" he waited until they got to the schools gates to ask the brunette.

Seto's eyes winded slightly, he was surprised, to think that they thought almost the similar things to do today. Seto smirked "Sure"

Jou's eyes drooped "Hey I don't like that look you have on your face, Seto"

Seto gave a shocked laugh "And when have you started calling me Seto"

Jou scoffed and crossed his arms "Now, obviously" he threw his nose in the air.

Seto just smirked "Ok. Now Jou, where do you want to go?"

Sheepishly he said "Well...I need to apply for a job"

Seto half frowned, he didn't expect him to say something like that "Alright, where else?"

The blond shrugged "Dunno, you choose"

The brunette spared a look over to the blond before smirking 'Oh Jou, you shouldn't have given me a choice'

-

-

-

-

"Thanks again" Jounouchi yelled over his shoulder just as he opened the door. He just turned in a few applications for a few jobs and he was just leaving the restaurant, 'Ryan's', with Seto leading the way. It was fun, Seto followed him in the first restaurant and Jou yelled at him because he wanted to examine the store. When Jou was done filling out the application Seto gave Jou either his approval or disapproval. That was probably the only thing that pissed Jou off, but then again it quite cute to know that Seto told him his thoughts and concerns.

"That restaurant was probably the best one for you" Seto said as they entered the car.

Jou gave him a smile "Of course" It was actually Seto's warning glare to the manager that made him take a look at Jou's application. "Ok" Jou stretched "I'm done with my stuff now what do you want to do" he gazed over to Seto's' stern face.

"What time is it?"

Jou blinked and raised an eyebrow, 'why didn't he just look himself?' he thought before he looked down to the clock in the car "6:30" 'Wow, I didn't know it took that long'

"Hm" Seto said nothing for a while until he titled his head to glance at Jou "Can you handle watching a movie with me?" The brunette almost smirked at the semi reaction Jou made.

"What!?" Jou yelled but calmed down when he thought of spending time with Seto. Jou quickly turned away from Seto to the window 'Alone with Seto in semi darkness!!' he blushed when the image of him and Seto, with Seto's arm over his shoulder and Jou's head resting against Seto's shoulder. 'Oh god' Jou smashed his left hand over his nose as he felt as if his nose would start to bleed 'I'm getting hot just thinking about it, how childish. It's not like I haven't thought anything worse!' he augured with his foolishness.

Seto smirked he had almost thought the same thing but just a bit...hotter "What are you thinking over there mutt?"

His voice surprised Jou out of his thoughts "Eh...nothing" he turned back to Seto with a grin 'Don't blush' he thought in a panic.

Oh but Seto saw the onslaught of the blush across the blonde's face "Well is it yes or no?"

Jou blinked "Oh yeah, sure I don't mind" he nodded.

Seto forced himself not to smile "Good because we're not going to the movie theater"

"Whaaat?" Jou dragged.

"Just wait and see"

-

-

-

-

"Seto what are we doing at your mansion?" Jou whined. He loved surprises but having Seto surprise him in their current situation made him feel a bit uneasy.

"Just follow mutt" Seto retorted over his shoulder at his confused puppy.

Jou sighed heavily and let his shoulders droop. Seto chuckled. "Hey big brother" both young males stopped. Mokuba ran up to them with a smile "Hey Jou"

Jou grinned and petted the raven's wild hair he also noticed that the kid changed his outfit, instead of they silly looking vest and striped shirt, he was wearing a casual red shirt and blue jeans; it almost made him feel bad both he and Seto wear still wearing their uniforms. "Hey, how's it goin' Mokuba?"

Mokuba giggled "No thing much" he cocked his head to the side. "What are you doing here? And hanging with my brother no less" he lifted an eyebrow.

"Um? Well Seto invited me to suffer through a movie with him" he teased "Right?" Jou turned around to see no Seto "Uh, where did he go?!"

Mokuba chuckled he watched his brother walk away; he gave his brother a smirk before he left "Oh you said that you and my brother are going to watch a movie?"

"Yeah" the blond scowled "but that idiot left me and I don't know where he went"

The raven smiled and nodded "Don't worry I know where he went. C'mon follow me" he started walking away down a dark corridor.

Jou tried to pay attention on where he was going but he just had to look at every single light holder and closed doors.

"We're here" Mokuba announced cheerfully.

Jou took his eyes from a random door to Mokuba and stopped "Whoa, this is awesome" In front of them were two opened doors that led into a theater like room "Geese, what did you guys do? This is huge, I mean for a home theater" They had the ropes, red velvet theater like seats, the rows being staked higher from each other, the little lights at the bottom of the stairs, black tiled floors and the big theater screen.

"So you like it?"

Jou jumped at the voice and turned only to find Seto, Jou grinned "Hells ya"

Seto smirked "Ok then" he spared a look at his brother "Go put in a movie"

Mokuba smiled and nodded "Sure, is an action pact comedy all right with you guys?" He got a 'sure' from Jou and a 'Fine' from Seto. "Ok" while Seto led Jou to his set, Mokuba yelled from the movie room which was all the way up top "I hope you guys don't mind something old" he quickly pressed play and ran from the room.

"That's fine" Jou said. He sat down in a seat and Seto sat directly behind him.

Seto frowned he didn't want Jou sitting in front of him, he silently prayed for him to sit by him but... 'I guess my prayers went unheard of' he thought sadly.

Mokuba skipped down the stairs and frowned a bit his brother and Jou weren't sitting together. Sighing, he smirked at a distant thought as he caught his brothers' eyes 'so my brother hasn't lost his touch' he chuckled.

Jou saw Mokuba move through the rows to seats and almost sit directly in front of the screen "Hey Mokuba why ya sitting all the way down there?" Jou thought Mokuba would always be by his brother's side 'Guess not right?'

"Mokuba, I told you not to sit that for to the screen" Seto ordered.

"Tusk, come on Seto just this once, k?" Mokuba pleaded.

"No" came Seto's firm answer.

Mokuba pouted "Fine" he stomped his ways up to his brother "This is a perfect chance you know" he whispered in the brunette's ear.

"I know" Seto whispered back. Mokuba smirked and made his up to the higher seats. Seto watched his brother find a seat and then turned back to the screen as the lights dimmed to dark.

-

-

-

-

Jou was laughing his ass off; they were in the middle of watching Rush Hour 2. Once he got his laughter controlled he heard Mokuba distant laughs and low chuckles from Seto. Then Jou got a sudden idea once there was part which didn't matter to him, he got up from his seat and climbed back to the vacant seat beside Seto.

Seto narrowed his eyes; sure he knew Jou was out going but seeing him do it to his own property annoyed him as much as he called Jou a mutt. "Jou got sit back down, and don't do that ever again" he said through his teeth.

Jou smirked "No" he teased. Once settled he moved to pull up his feet onto the seat with him. He looked back at Seto who was obviously glaring at him. "Tch, oh lighten up this way you'll have more fun watching it then by yourself you cold hearted bastard"

"Oh you think I'll cold hearted bastard, uh?" Seto raised an eyebrow "Well then if I was a cold hearted bastard then would I have invited you here I could've said No"

Jou pouted and glared before crossing his arms "Ok you're not a cold hearted bastard" he paused "but you're still a bastard" he confirmed.

Seto smirked, this wasn't the way he wanted to capture his Jou but it was better then nothing "Alright but would a bastard do this" he watched as Jou blinked, he bring his hand up grabbed the blond's chin and brought it close to his, gently pressing his lips to Jous'. He felt the younger male stiffen but then he started to kiss back.

'Go Seto!" Mokuba silently cheered, he watching from above, the scene below made him throw up his arms. There sitting in the dimmed lighting was his stony brother and loud mouth Jounouchi. He was really enjoying it until the two started to get WAY into it. 'Ok now time to leave' he thought blushing as he sipped away 'Where my camera when I did it?' he thought with a grim look.

Seto didn't notice his brother slip away; he was too busy wrestling his tongue with Jous'. He felt Jous' arms wrap themselves around his neck and with pleasure Jou slid onto Seto's lap and he pressed himself to mold to the other's form. After a few seconds of a hot make out session, he regretfully leaned away to catch a breath. Blue eyes watched as amber peaked out from soft slides 'So beautiful' he thought and not missing a beat he began leaving soft kisses upon Jous' cheeks.

"Seto" Jou moaned and arched his back into his rivals'.

Seto chuckled as began kissing down the blond's neck "So you're enjoying this, mm?"

Jou laughed and shuddered by the vibrations and bravely nodded "Yes, of course"

The brunette let out laugh and then stood, blue eyes watched as the other male was forced to slide off Seto's lap. "C'mon" Seto said as he leaned down towards the pup's ear. Jou didn't protest he rather be kissing Seto then seating here watching a movie.

Coming from inside the mini theater Seto pressed Jou against the wall. He breathed onto the blond's neck. "Jou" he almost let out a moan. Jou bit lips as the two started to grid against each other. A moment later Seto leaned away and let out a smirked "Pup" he brought his left hand to caresses the blond's cheek; he then leaned down and peak the already bruised lips.

Jou groaned in pleasure and distaste "Don't call me pup" he forced out before a moan took over.

Seto smirked "I couldn't let the movie be you're only entertainment" Jou blinked and smiled and was about to regard something but Seto stopped him " I hope you cherish every single moment of it" Jou blushed 'Seto' "C'mon, since they're no reason to watch the movie anymore, lets do something else" he gave the blond another kiss before he pulled the blond off the wall and down the hall.

Jou had no idea how fun Seto can really be.

-

-

-

-

This was a LONG chapter; it took me forever to write this. Well this is the end the chapter, this is my first time posting a Jou/Seto story, I hope you liked it, please REVIEW!!!


End file.
